This invention relates to a semiconductor device including a semiconductor package and, in particular, to a technique for ensuring suitable margins for power supply and ground in the semiconductor package.
Over the past several years, operating speed of integrated circuits has increased. A semiconductor package with high-speed integrated circuits requires a stable voltage, i.e. suppression of power supply/ground voltage level fluctuation.
To suppress power supply/ground voltage level fluctuation, one of known semiconductor packages comprises bypass capacitors or decoupling capacitors, which can reduce impedance between the power supply and the ground For example, JP-A H6-5771 discloses a semiconductor package including such decoupling capacitors, the contents of JP-A H6-5771 being incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.